


Beloved of Ma'at [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Beloved of Ma'at" by redsnake05.</p>
<p>"At the end of the Twelfth Dynasty, Chaos threatens the Two Lands. Sobekneferu becomes Beloved of Ma'at, and plans for future Order."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved of Ma'at [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beloved of Ma'at](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774252) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05). 



Length: 9:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beloved%20of%20ma'at.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI!! This is possibly the most obscure fandom I've ever made podfic in, but Ancient Egypt has been a passion of mine since I was wee, and when I saw redsnake05 had blanket permission, I _had_ to do this.


End file.
